unyoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Smartio
Smartio & Duhweegee: Smartio's Inside Story is the next installment of the "Smartio & Duhweegee Series" and is the most action-packed installment. Basically, Bowzer gets eaten by Smartio and it's up to Duhweegee and a Smartio Clone to drive him out. Smartio helps Duhweegee by making changes to his body as he ventures the Dushroom Kingdumb fighting random beasts, castles, and towers. Story The Duds suddenly find themeselves plagued by the Dumbdumb Plague, which makes them superbly stupid. Princess Speach decides to call the Star Pixl known as Smarlow, who knows pretty much everything to help cure the Dumbdumb Plague. After learning that Smarlow can't cure the Dumbdubm Plague, Speach calls in hundreds of other random people and all are clueless as to what to do. Since she has no one else to turn to, she turns to the Smartio Bros. Telling them that the situation is grave, Dudsworth says that they had "better shake a leg" before Bowzer comes to ruin everything. Afterwards, Bowzer does just that and complains because he never gets invited to any of Speach's Meetings and fights Smartio (while Duhweegee saws logs). After the battle Bowzer leaves and Smartio goes on a quest to rescue the Duds (while Luigi is still sound asleep). Finding himself in Dumble Wood, Smartio decides he's hungry and randomly finds a Dushroom (which turns out to be a Smacuum Dushroom) and inhales everything in his path including Bowzer. Returning to Speach's Castle, Smartio accidentally inhales Dudsworth, Speach, Dudbert, and then Duhweegee (while he's still asleep). Finding himself in the Waste Area, Duhweegee finally wakes up and realizes that he's been eaten by his brother and finds a clone of Smartio. Allying himself with the clone, Duhweegee rescues Smarlow and gets out of the Waste Area. Finding a lot of cool areas, Duhweegee decides to check out the Dud Square and buys tons of stuff then sets out to wake up Smartio who, strangely enough was knocked unconcious while inhaling everyone by accident, by going to the Smarty Bone. Waking up, Smartio finds himelf in Cavity Cave. Escaping Cavity Cave (or at least trying to escape it) and ending up in Cavity Cape, Smartio hears a voice cussing and spitting (later on, it turns out to be Smakron). He stops cussing and spitting (mostly) and tells Smartio to "destroy the f***ing rock that is hiding the Smakroad." After being given the heads up on how to use Smackroads, Smartio heads off to Plaque Beach where he encounters Bloque Dumbdumb (ironic, huh?) who is on an island suspended in the Beach Water. Bloque tells Smartio to use his brain power to get him off the island. Hearing this, Duhweegee then decides to get to the Brain Control to help Smartio. Giving Smartio the brain power he needs, Duhweegee falls asleep...again. Smartio rescues Bloque Dumbdumb and learns the move Smarty Ray which lets Smartio drain the intelligence (if any) of the enemies he encounters leaving them hopeless (and brainless). Unforunately, it doesn't work on Bloque Dumbdumb because he is already stupid. Moving right along, Smartio finds a Sculpture that is called the Ocean Pipe Sculpture. Being Dawfulized, the Sculpture begins to fight Smartio. Duhweegee helps Smartio by teaching him the move Smacuum which lets Smartio inhale any enemy (that's lightweight) for Duhweegee and the Smartio Clone fight. After the fight is over, Smartio says that the only way to move on would be to ingest ridiculous amounts of water and tells Duhweegee to go to the Stomach 1. After going through the Stomach 1, Duhweegee manages to get to the Brain Stem and fight the Scurrier that has been keeping Smartio from using his Brain Power at it's full potential. After the Scurrier was defeated, Smartio managed to move on to fight some sense into Bloque Dumbdumb's pet, the Britty. Afterwards, Smartio returns to Dumble Wood and realizes that he needs to blast his own castle since Dawful has complete control of it (which Smartio just randomly stated by going: "Duhweegee, my castle, formally Bowzer's, has been invaded by Dawful. We need to blow it up!) He tries to blow it up by using a Dullet Bill Launcher. The plan fails and Smartio gets crushed by his own castle. Going to the Enzyme Storage, Duhweegee makes Smartio huge and then Smartio proceeds to fight his castle in an epic battle. After the battle, Smartio then leaves and finds himself in Bumpy Plains. In Bumpy Plains, Smartio fights a ton of hostiles and finds himself in Smartio Path and finds himself fighting tons of more hostiles. Finally seeing his castle in full, Smartio realizes that he must use his brain power to throw a rock at his castle. Unfortunately, The rock misses and Smartio has to go straight into his castle to fight the evil mastermind, Dawful and his SUPER dumb ally, Midubus. He only fights Midubus and Dawful escapes when he tricks Smartio to eat excessive amounts of food. Seeing as Smartio has had too much to eat, Duhweegee goes to the Lipid Storage to find Princess Speach (Because he got off-track). Oddly enough, he finds Speach but has to fight a beast called the Smetin to get Speach. After the battle, a strange hand comes down and grabs Duhweegee, but puts him back and grabs Speach instead. Realizing it's Dawful, Duhweegee panics and then falls asleep...AGAIN. Too fat for his own good, Smartio falls on a Treadmill which lets him burn off all the calories he had. After losing weight (and catching on fire strangely), he sees a sign that says "Dude, seriously, you do NOT want to light a match in here!" Finishing reading, he realizes that he's on fire and panics. There are Duh-Bombs all over the room and one catches on fire, which catches all the others on fire. Smartio gets blown into a tunnel where he has to use his brain power to move a drill manned by the Donty Bros. After moving the drill, Smartio is in the Caves of Dud Town. Going in to a random room, Smartio is randomly shocked by Lightning Rods and passes out. Realizing this, Bowzeer proceeds to escape through the "Escape Pipe" and Duhweegee follows (without the Smartio Clone). Finding himself in the EXACT place where Smartio was randomly zapped, Duhweegee leaves just when the rods randomly zap Smartio again just because he let Duhweegee and Bowzer in the area. Duhweegee then has to find some way to wake his brother up (and save him without frying him any more) and defeat Bowzer for no reason this time (strange, huh?). He rescues Smartio and revives him only to find out that Dawful managed to get his stupid hands on the Smart Star (lol) and used it to blow the caves up. Getting to Dud Town, Duhweegee and Smartio managed to escape certain death only to have to fight Bowzer. After being beaten, Bowzer escapes back into Smartio's Body the exact same way he got in. Going in after him, Duhweegee is reunited with the Smartio Clone and continues his search for Bowzer and a way to stop Dawful from ruling the world. Realizing that he has to find these things called the 3 Star Orbs (out of nowhere...), he sets off to find a worm. Locations Dushroom Kingdumb Speach's Castle Cavity Cave Cavity Cape Plaque Beach Dumble Wood Bumpy Plains Dubble Lake Smartio Castle Smartio Path Tunnel Dud Town Dud Town Caves Tower of Yukk Smart Star Platform Inside Smartio Locations Waste Area Smarty Bone Dud Square Muscle Area Stomach 1 Brain Stem Stomach 2 Arm Power Storage Lipid Storage Adrenaline Storage Power Storage Abs Brain Exit Spinal Cord Wind Pipe X Boss Node Category:Smartio & Duhweegee Games